The Book
by baby.jump.then.fall
Summary: Oneshot. When Gabriella leaves her precious book full of her songs and innermost thoughts and feelings in the music room, who should find it other than the boy she'd been crushing on all of junior year... Summary is awful, so just read! Troyella


**AN: sorry guys. still have writers block. Here's another oneshot to keep you reading before the chapters! **

**Disclaimer: I own "The Real Me" and "Broken" These songs were written by me, and "Broken" was cowritten by my cousin. I do NOT own High School Musical or ANY of the idea of Gabriella's book is from Austin & Ally, which I don't own either. :'(**

* * *

BRIIIINNNNGGG!

My ears filled with the sound of yelling and cheering high school students. Finally! Junior year is finished! I was kind of disappointed that I was never asked out by this guy. I've liked him for practically the whole school year, so like eight and a half months now. I think it's safe to say that I love him. But, he's one of "the populars". Basically the coolest, most popular guy in our grade. And then there's me, the shy, smart, nerdy girl who loves music. I'm basically a nobody. He only talks to me when it's absolutely necessary, which can be annoying at times, desperately wanting him to notice you, but then never really does? If you've ever been in my situation, you know how rough it is.

I exited my last period class, and walked the best I could through the crowded hallways. I made it to my locker without being trampled, I grabbed my book bag out of my locker and closed it until September. I walked down to the music room, which is always completely empty after school, considering the teacher leaves before school is even out. I open up the door, and glance around to make sure I'm alone. I walk in and go to the grand piano in the corner of the room. I sit down on the bench and unzip my book bag. I pull out my songbook/diary/journal with a big "G" on it. I write EVERYTHING down in there. If anyone read it, I have no idea what I would do.

I wasn't expected home until around 5:30 when my mom arrived home from working at the bank, which left me a good chunk of time to work on my music before summer vacation and distractions. I place my book on the little piano stand, and flip it open to my latest song, "The Real Me". I wrote it about that guy I love, and trying to get him to see who I really am, not just my mask. I begin to sing the chorus, accompanied by the chords I wrote.

"I wanna be fre-e-ee.

Free to be who I wanna be.

Show the re-eal me.

Oh yeah.

I wanna show what's

inside.

What I've been trying to

hide.

For all this

Ti-i-ime.

Who I really am,

Got everything planned.

I want you to se-ee

The real me."

I finished singing, and I looked up to find my pencil to make an adjustment. Instead, I found myself looking into his ocean blue eyes. The guy I wrote my song about, standing right in front of me, clapping his hands. I blushed and looked down, finding my pencil and trying to look busy by finishing up the bridge.

"You're a pretty good singer." He complimented. I only grew redder. I could barely stutter out my quiet thank you.

"Never heard that song before." He said, looking for the title and artist of my song. When I didn't respond, he asked questions, trying to get an answer out of me.

"Is it on the radio?" I shook my head no.

"Is it a new song?" I was able to mutter a 'kind of ' in response, since it wasn't done yet.

"Did a famous artist write it?" I shook my head no, and looked up. He seemed a bit put off by this one.

"Do you know who wrote it?" Nodded my head yes.

"Did...you write it?" He asked.

"Um...yeah..." I finally found my voice, and looked up at him. A smile plastered on his face, his blue eyes twinkling.

"That's SO cool! What's it called?" He exclaimed, causing me to turn red again.

"Uh, 'The Real Me'". I responded quietly.

"Did you write any other songs?" He asked and I nodded. "Can I hear another one?" He asked another question. I was NOT comfortable singing in front of people, I was even uncomfortable signing in front of my cousin, who I sometimes wrote songs with. I have awful stage fright.

"C'mon, please? I can look away if you want." Well, now was probably my only chance alone with him, so I took the chance. I nodded at him, telling the perfect boy in front of me to turn away from me.

"I can't take total credit for this one, my cousin and I wrote it together." I said quietly. And his head nodded, telling me he heard what I said.

I took a deep breath, placed my hands on the keys, and began to play, "Broken".

"Sometimes I think that

All is lost.

Hold on.

Every time that

Our paths cross,

I stay strong.

I will catch you when you fall.

I will wipe the tears you cry.

I've been through it all,

As I think about you and sigh,

Everything is fixable.

CHORUS

It's not the end of us,

It's the beginning.

It's not just enough,

It's forgiving.

Every time you stop and stare,

I regret thinking we were the perfect pair.

You won't break,

You'll live on,

You're not broken.

I can't stand the games you play,

I used to think about the two of us

All day.

But now I realize

All that time was wasted.

Turn the page,

Don't close the book.

The story's not over.

The time will come,

The sun will rise,

The memories will stay forever.

CHORUS

It's not the end of us,

It's the beginning.

It's not just enough,

It's forgiving.

Every time you stop and stare,

I regret thinking we were the perfect pair.

You won't break,

You'll live on,

You're not broken.

Put the pieces back together,

Like a puzzle.

The magic's not breakable.

We're like the days in April.

Sunny one day,

Stormy the next.

It's the things that you say

That leave me perplexed.

CHORUS

It's the end of us,

It's not the beginning.

It's just enough,

It's not forgivable.

Every time you stop and stare,

I regret thinking we were the perfect pair.

You won't break,

You'll live on,

You're not broken.

You're not broken.

Broken.

I'm broken."

I left off the "we're over part at the end. I watched him turn around, amazement clear in his deep blue eyes.

"You are so talented!" He told me, and I blushed.

"Come on, I'm not that great." I said, modestly; honestly not thinking I was all that great.

"Are you serious? You're amazing! Don't lie to yourself, Gabriella. Don't sell yourself short of what you really are." I grinned. He knows my name! Troy Bolton, most popular guy at East High School knows MY name!

"I...I.. ...thanks." I stuttered. I still can't believe it. Oh gosh I could die right now.

"No problem." He responded, smiling right back at me. I looked at the time. Oh man! I gotta get home. My car needed to be serviced, and I had to walk home. It was 4:45 and it would take me forever to get back. I couldn't be late.

" I gotta go. Have an awesome summer, if I don't see you." He smiled at me, as I quickly packed up my stuff and left the music room. I walked through the now empty hallways, going through my bag for my cell phone, only to realize I left something VERY important in the music room. I turned around and ran back only to find Troy sitting on a chair, my book in his hands. Oh man. Dangit. If only I wasn't in such a rush, I would have picked up my book and he would have never seen it. Now my life is over. Thank gosh it's summer. He looked up at me and turned a light shade of pink.

"I couldn't help myself. I had to read more of your songs." He admitted sheepishly. I grinned. I couldn't stay mad at him. He closed my book and handed it to me. "You're very good at drawing eyes, by the way." He was referring to the bright blue eye that took up a whole page in my book. Underneath it said "Troy". Gosh.

"Thanks. I gotta go. My cars being serviced, and my mom's at work, so I need to walk home. I need to be home by 5:30, and seeing as its already 5, I need to start home right away to make it in time. Bye!" I bid the handsome 18 year old goodbye, and began heading out the doorway.

"Uh, wait!" He stopped me. I turned around, waiting for what he had to say. "If, uh you wanted, I..uh could drive you home." I grinned again for what seemed like the thousandth time that afternoon.

"Sure. That would be great." I replied and he led me out to his car. He opened the passenger side door for me of his black BMW and got into the drivers seat. I told him my address, and we were in my driveway by 5:09. As I got out of the car, I stuck my head in the open window of his car.

"You wanna come inside?" I asked. He nodded, and I unlocked my front door. We went inside, I put a bag of popcorn into the microwave and handed him a glass of ice water. The popcorn finished, and I put it into a bowl. We walked into the family room and put on a movie. He draped his arm along my shoulders, and it felt really nice. I blushed, and I think he noticed. We talked about random things from summer to sports to music, and when we got to stupid jokes, it became hard for me to breathe, laughter taking over.

A few minutes later, my mom came through the door.

"Hey Gabi. Who's this?" My mother asked.

"Oh sorry, this is my friend, Troy. Troy, this is my mom." We stood up, and my mom shook his outstretched hand.

"Nice to meet you, Ms. Montez." He said politely.

"You too, Troy." My mom replied and left the room.

I invited him to stay for dinner, since my dad would be away for business tonight. Troy accepted my offer and we ate, continuously talking and having a great time. It was really enjoyable, and my mom seems to like him.

Before he left, we exchanged phone numbers and email addresses so we could keep contact over the summer. As he exited the front door to my house, heading to his car, he left a kiss on my cheek. I smiled and shut the door. It felt so amazing. Nothing like any kiss I received from my ex and only boyfriend, Mike Simmons. It was, special.

Later on, my phone buzzed, alerting me I received a text. The text read:

From: Troy

Would you wanna go out sometime? Tonight was amazing.

I grinned again, and hit the reply button, and the alert that my text was sent popped up on the screen.

To: Troy

Definitely. Looking forward to it.

The moment I was waiting for. I was going on a date with Troy Bolton. It seems like dreams really do come true.

* * *

**AN: ah, fluff. I love fluff! 3 review!**


End file.
